


after the rain

by thanoswife



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Loss, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, OW, Pain, angst and pain and hurt, skysolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanoswife/pseuds/thanoswife
Summary: how do you move on after you've lost your everything? how do wait for things to get better when the best is already gone. han tried to hold out as long as he could, but his strength was beginning to fade.





	after the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moariel/gifts).



> this is all sisley's fault blame her.

He can’t do it anymore. He can’t even imagine this world without Luke. So he sends Chewie to visit Leia. He tells Lando where he can find the Falcon. He takes his blaster and goes to the same spot.

The spot that he lost Luke.

To the spot where he couldn’t save the only thing in this whole damn universe that mattered to him.

Han’s crying, and his hands are shaking, but he knows that this is right. This is the only thing he’s been sure about since he lost him. He can still see luke’s crumbled body on the ground, lifeless and almost....  _ angelic _ in his final peace.

Han wanted that peace.

He wanted the nightmares and the pain and the loss to stop. 

He didn’t want to feel anymore.

He raises his blaster, his hands begin shaking even more now, and he lets out a strangled sob. He’s about to pull the trigger when he feels something. It’s almost like a dream, or the touch of a butterfly.

He turns quickly, and Luke is there.

His Luke.

“Han please” a voice whispers, crying. “Please don’t do this.”

The gun clatters to the ground, Han’s standing there. Speechless.

“Kid?”

Luke smiles through his tears, longing to embrace the man he loves “Han i’m so sorry.”

Han laughs, it’s a sad sound, wiping the tears out of his eyes “I thought nothing could kill a jedi, huh?”

And Luke laughs too. And for a brief moment it was like it had never happened. It was the two of them alone in the world, together.

“You can’t do this Han. You can’t. People need you. Leia and Chewie need you. You helped build this rebellion, Solo. You can’t back out now. I’m with you. Here.” Luke placed his hand over Han’s heart.

Another sob sneaks its way through, and wracks through Han’s body. If this had been any other time, any other situation, he would have made fun of Luke for being too gushy and dramatic. Han reaches for the apparition, pulling it close to him.

It was like he was hugging the wind. He wasn’t soft and warm, like his Luke, but it was familiar. “Kid...” Han starts, the tears flowing freely again. “Luke.” He whispers. The two of them stand there for what felt like ages, wrapped in each other’s embrace.

Luke took a step back, moving his hands to cradle Han’s face. “I love you, Han Solo.” The ghost stepped closer again, pressing his lips softly against Han’s.

Then he was gone.

And Han was alone once again.

He sunk to the ground, head in his hands, “I know.”

A rustling could be heard in the woods, most likely an animal, Han didn’t move. He didn’t know how long he had been there. He honestly didn’t know if he could ever move from this spot again. He knew that, for that precious moment things were whole. And then that was taken from him once again.

The blaster was still within his reach, he could still do it. No damned force ghost of a kid could save him from himself.

Luke was gone, and Han was left with an empty heart.

And no hope.

The rustling got louder, maybe it was a predator. Maybe it would kill him. He didn’t care anymore. Whatever would happen to him in these woods would happen.

The creature cried out, it was close.

Han looked up, he  _ knew _ that sound

Before he even had time to process what was going on, a large hug enclosed him, pulling him up to his feet.

Chewie was stronger than him, always had been, so when Han tried to pull away from the Wookiee, Chewbacca just held tighter.

“Solo, what the  _ hell _ were you thinking” another voice cried out, a man’s voice, followed quickly by the sound of a hand slapping skin.

“Shut up Lando.”

Han felt a hand on his back, soft and tender. “Oh Han.” The voice said, filled with its own sorrow. Chewbacca shifted his arms, pulling Leia into the embrace with them. And the three of them stood there, together.

No one said anything, they just cried. Cried over the loss of a man that meant so much to each of them, cried over the pain that they felt, knowing that it could never be the same. They cried over the future, and how it was up to them to carry on Luke’s legacy

Chewie wailed loudly, pulling away from Han and Leia. She pulled Han in for another embrace. “He came to me, too.” She said softly, only loud enough for Han to hear. “He was worried about you, Han. He sent us here” She paused,  “You’re not alone, you never have to be alone again.”

Han didn’t answer, he couldn’t find his voice. He just stood there, gripping onto Leia like his life depended on it

Because, his life did depend on it.

After what felt like ages, Han broke the embrace, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Well aren’t we just a bunch of sorry suckers?” He said, smiling softly. “Let’s go home. I think some creep is after the Falcon again.” He smirked at Lando.

The group walked ahead, but Han paused, looking back at the blaster. A breeze blew through the area, sending a shiver through Han, it felt like it was meant for him alone. Han smiled softly, sadly.

“See ya around, kid.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on twitter @thanoswife


End file.
